Sem Explicação
by sshelena
Summary: Voldemort foi destruído. O que mais é necessário para dois cabeças duras deixarem de esconder seus sentimentos? Ron&Hermione CHEIO DE SPOILERS!
1. Prólogo

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Sumário:** Voldemort foi destruído. O que mais é necessário para dois cabeças duras deixarem de esconder seus sentimentos? RH É MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC!_

_Spoilers_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens são da tia J.K. e eu não quero ganhar "nenhum pila" com eles. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Prólogo**

A última grande batalha, aquela que culminou com a morte de Voldemort, havia acontecido. Mesmo assim, alguns Comensais da Morte continuavam a dar trabalho. O Ministério da Magia poderia levar anos para localizar e prender todos eles! E, como da outra vez, milhares de seguidores do Lorde das Trevas, alegaram que tinham estado sob a maldição _Imperius_...

Muitas pessoas haviam morrido...Muitas pessoas ainda estavam em St.Mungos... Muitas famílias sofriam...

A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, que havia sido fechada após a morte de Dumbledore, foi reaberta por decisão da professora Minerva McGonagall, sua primeira diretora: Finalmente, os alunos estariam seguros lá!

A vida, no Mundo Mágico, parecia ter recomeçado...

Mas, esta não é uma história sobre a guerra, nem sobreatos heróicos...

Harry tinha sofrido muito, aliás, continuava sofrendo como sempre: estava "condenado" a ser parente dos Dursley e, por sua causa, muitas pessoas que eram importantes para ele tinham morrido: seus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore... Mas,o último Horcrux havia sido destruído e, finalmente, Voldemort caíra para nunca mais se levantar. Não precisaria temer pela vida de seus melhores amigos (Ron e Hermione) e, principalmente, por Gina. Além disso, ganhara o maior presente de todos, uma família que o amava: os Weasley. Sabia que tinha cumprido o seu destino, lutando bravamente e, no último minuto, fora salvo por aquilo que tentara afastar de si: o amor de Gina.

Gina, obviamente, ignorou a decisão de Harry de não ficarem juntos até o fim da guerra, lutou junto de seu amor até o último segundo da existência de Voldemort. Ela não tinha medo do "velho Você-Sabe-Quem"! Conhecera-o muito cedo, quando ela tinha 11 anos, e quase havia morrido nas mãos do espectro que habitava o diário de Tom Riddle. Muitas coisas haviam mudado desde então, ela havia crescido, se tornado mais forte e, o mais importante, seu amor por Harry Potter era correspondido.

Ron e Hermione também lutaram lado a lado com Harry, mas, além disso, quase mataram um ao outro, como de costume...

Hermione continuava a mesma sabe-tudo de sempre. No entanto, um observador atento notaria as sutis mudanças que a transformaram, ao longo daqueles anos, numa jovem mulher. Aquela solitária menina, de cabelo lanzudo e dentes desproporcionais, viciada em estudo e que desejava seguir cegamente as regras, não existia mais. Continuava lendo todos os livros que lhe caíssem nas mãos e brigando com seus cabelos diariamente, mas, definitivamente, resolvera o problema dos dentes e havia aprendido a importância de ter amigos. Aprendeu, da forma mais dolorosa possível, que seu coração podia transformá-la num ser completamente instável e passional (Tinha jogado um bando de pássaros contra Ronald Weasley! Mas, não por ciúme, é claro...); o que a deixava, sinceramente,muito apavorada. Não sabia lidar com seus próprios sentimentos. Sabia, mas não tinha coragem de confessar a si mesma: estava apaixonada. Amava perdidamente a única pessoa capaz de fazê-la perder a razão: Ronald Weasley. E, se um dia, ela lhe dissesse, com certeza ele riria da sua cara!

Ronald foi aquele que mais mudou. O menino cheio de sardas, inseguro e desajeitado, com chocolate espalhado pelo rosto, estava se encaminhando para ser, realmente, um homem. Lutara contra Voldemort desde o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e vira muitas coisas que desejava esquecer. Quase perdera seu irmão, Gui, na batalha de Hogwarts e, decididamente, perderam Percy para o Ministério (Ele continuava brigado com a familia, apesar de saber que sempre esteve errado.). Mesmo sendo mais um Weasley, entre tantos irmãos, começava a perceber, que todos eram únicos e diferentes entre si (Bem, talvez os gêmeos não fossem, assim, tão diferentes...). Seria capaz de morrer por seus amigos e estava morrendo de amor por Hermione Granger. Mas, ainda acreditava que não era bom o bastante para ela: não era um gênio, não era rico, não era famoso, não era o melhor jogador de quadribol do mundo... E se ela não o quisesse, nem como amigo, caso ele se declarasse?

Pode parecer ridículo, ambos sabiam exatamente o que sentiam, mas nenhum dos dois era capaz de revelar abertamente os seus sentimentos, nem para seus dois melhores amigos: Harry e Gina. E, apesar de serem tão diferentes, compartilhavam o mesmo motivo: Medo da reação do outro!

* * *

N/A: É minha primeira fic, não vou abandonar as traduções, mas essa história está a dias me martelando a cabeça e preciso escrevê-la... Tenho um monte de idéias e não sei se será uma única fic de vários capítulos, ou uma série de fics separadas...

N/A: Esse primeiro capítulo é, principalmente, só para descrever os personagens e o que está acontecendo...

N/A: Não se esqueçam de reviews, as sugestões são muito importantes para poder continuar a história.


	2. Casamento na Bulgária

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Sumário:** Voldemort foi destruído. O que mais é necessário para dois cabeças duras deixarem de esconder seus sentimentos? RH É MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC!_

_Spoilers_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens são da tia J.K. e eu não quero ganhar "nenhum pila" com eles. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Casamento na Bulgária**

Fazia mais de dois anos que Vitor Krum terminara seus estudos em Durmstrang. Desde então, ele tinha começado a se dedicar exclusivamente ao quadribol. Sua carreira ia cada vez melhor. Sua posição, apanhador do Time Nacional da Bulgária, permanecia incontestável.

A guerra afetara pouco a Bulgária, mas como viajava bastante, devido ao quadribol, Krum tinha servido como uma espécie de correspondente para a Ordem da Fênix. Sua missão era colher e enviar informações do que estava acontecendo pelo mundo mágico.

Ronald Weasley nunca mais foi seu fã, não como era antes do Baile de Inverno.

Krum tinha escrito mais uma carta para Hermione. Eles nunca haviam deixado de se corresponder. Iriam se encontrar, após tanto tempo, em Hogsmeade.

Ron, apesar de procurar não demonstrar, convulsionava de tanta raiva. Milhares de dúvidas fervilhavam em sua cabeça: _Por que ela nunca comenta o conteúdo dessas malditas cartas? Por que o Krum viria à Inglaterra, somente para falar com ELA? É o cúmulo! O que Hermione quer falar com ele? E, pior, sozinha! Que, diabos, de assunto particular eles podem ter? O que aquele Comensal da Morte disfarçado quer com Hermione? Quando ela vai parar de "confraternizar" com ele?)_

Ron o vira entrar, tranquilamente, no Madame Puddifoot. _(Que cretino! Ele escolheu um lugar onde os casais de namorados se encontram! Ou será que foi ela quem escolheu? Cadê aquela história de "Vítor é só meu seu amigo"? Só amigos, pois sim!_)

Ele parecia o mesmo de alguns anos antes, um pouco mais maduro (_Ele é muito velho prá ela!_), talvez mais sério (_O que ela vê nesse cara mau-humorado!_), apesar de ter esboçado um largo sorriso quando viu Hermione. Se abraçaram. (_Tira suas mãos dela, canalha! Que diabos de abraço é esse? Seu aproveitador! _) Escolheram uma mesa, meio afastada das outras, próxima a uma janela.

Madame Puddifoot se aproximou, provavelmente, para ver o que eles queriam. Krum trocou algumas palavras com Hermione, eles chegaram a um acordo. Alguns minutos depois, a corpulenta dona do estabelecimento voltou: Trazia dois cafés e, ao que parecia, alguns doces.

Ron lembrava do sermão de Gina sobre o quanto é feio espionar. Não conseguia entender porque, aparentemente, Gina estava ajudando Hermione a se encontrar com Vítor Krum.(_O que a Gina e a Hermione andaram tramando? O que elas estão escondendo? A Gina sabe de alguma coisa. Ela podia me contar... Eu não ia, fazer nada... Eu acho..._).

Mas, mesmo assim, conseguira "confiscar" a capa da invisibilidade de Harry. Esperou, ansiosamente, até que a porta se abrisse e ele pudesse entrar para escutar o que estavam falando. Até que enfim, um casal estava saindo. Sob a capa, procurando não fazer barulho, Ron aproximou-se da mesa onde conversavam. (_Que absurdo! Porque eles estão, assim, próximos._) Seu estômago dava voltas e, certamente, se não fosse jovem demais, Ron teria tido uma violenta crise de gastrite, culminando com uma bela úlcera estourada.

"- Her-mi-ô-ni, finalmente a guerra acabou, isto me deixa muito aliviado." – disse ele com um olhar grave.

Ronald, quase passando mal, observou que o búlgaro ainda tinha um sotaque bastante evidente, mas seu inglês estava bem melhor. (_Malditas cartas!_)

"-Ora Vítor, estamos todos aliviados. Somos livres! E, agora, sabemos exatamente o que significa isso!" – filosofou ela. Ron a observava, pensando em como ela conseguia parecer incrivelmente inteligente, até quando falava as coisas mais óbvias do mundo...

"- Eu nunca fui e nunca vou ser totalmente livre, você sabe... Jogar quadribol é o que mais me faz feliz, e o que mais me faz infeliz, no mundo. Você nem imagina a estratégia que tive de elaborar para conseguir vir até aqui... incógnito! Amanhã, no mínimo, vai sair nos jornais, novamente..."

"- Você acha que vamos ter problemas? Sabe como é, nunca sei se aquela "besoura velha" da Rita Skeeter não está por aí... Até vejo a manchete: JOGADOR DE QUADRIBOL FAMOSO REENCONTRA ANTIGA NAMORADA EM LOCAL ROMÂNTICO DE HOGSMEADE!"

"- Não se preocupe, em breve não terão mais o que comentar, ou escrever... Ou, se cansarão..."- O búlgaro esboçou um sorriso.

"-Nunca se sabe... O que essa gente não faz prá ganhar algum dinheiro? Francamente!" – disse ela meio irritada, lembrando-se de quando seu "relacionamento" com Harry foi para o jornal e, logo depois, o interesse de Krum por ela.

"- Já estou acostumado a não fugir de boatos." – disse ele tranquilamente. Realmente, nunca havia se importado com aquilo que a imprensa escrevia, ou deixava de escrever, sobre ele.

"- É sobre o que estava na carta, não é? Chegou a hora! Não existem mais motivos para esperar..."– ela sorriu feliz

"- Pois é, eu venho pensando muito nisso..." – disse ele sério – "Sem Voldemort assombrando a todos... Casamento... É um bom momento, não é? "

"- Vitor, eu me sinto tão feliz! Finalmente vai dar tudo certo! " – ela disse dando o maior, e mais feliz, sorriso do mundo e o abraçando.

"- Devo confessar que já fiz todos os preparativos, na Bulgária, para a sua ida..." - ele também sorria.

Ron ficou chocado: _O quê! Eles estão planejando se casar? Sem contar prá ninguém? Devem estar a meses trocando correspondência sobre isso... Por esse motivo ela não fala o que tem nas cartas! Ela sempre mentiu! Sempre haviam sido cartas de amor! Aquele idiota, filho-da-mãe, não se contentou só em beijá-la! O que já foi bem mais do que ele merecia! Desgraçado!_

O mundo girava ao redor de Ron, centenas de idéias lhe vinham a cabeça e, todas elas, envolviam Hermione e... Krum: _Como ela consegue ser tão falsa! Sempre falando: "Vitor é só um amigo"! E, de repente, vai se casar com ele! Quando ela ia contar prá nós, seus amigos? Aquela cara-de-pau da Gina devia saber! Por que a minha irmã é assim? Traidora! Ela me paga! Será que o Harry sabe? Que grande amigo eu tenho! Quando EU, Ronald Weasley, ia ficar sabendo disso?_

Ron achava que poderia morrer naquele exato momento! (_Onde está Voldemort quando precisamos dele? Bem que podia me lançar um Avada..._) A porta se abriu, Ron aproveitou para sair. Não desejava ficar escutando os planos de casamento de Hermione e Krum.

Precisava de mais ar, de espaço para sua dor. Pensou, arrasado: _Eu a conheço desde os onze anos! Como é que ele aparece, assim, de repente, e aconvida para um baile? E, ainda por cima, consegue beijá-la? Antes de eu sequer ter percebido o quanto ela é perfeita prá mim! Por que EU não a convidei para ir àquele maldito Baile de Inverno? Eu sou um idiota covarde! E, agora, novamente, ele surge, sabe-se lá de onde, e a pede em casamento! _

* * *

N/A: O que está em itálico é o que os personagens estão pensando. 

N/A: Quando o Ron vai deixar de ser tão impulsivo e de tirar conclusões precipitadas? Escutar conversas pela metade nunca dá certo...

N/A: Preciso de opiniões! O que vcs estão achando? Sugestões? Confiram as traduções!

NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Toda a verdade sobre o relacionamento de Hermione Jane Granger e Vítor Krum!


	3. Todas as Verdades

**Todas as Verdades**

Krum e Hermione sorriam. Realmente pareciam um casal muito feliz. É estranho como as pessoas cismam em enxergar romance quando um rapaz e uma garota conversam animados em uma casa de chá, quando bebem café, quando riem, quando se abraçam; mesmo quando não se beijam...

"- Você sempre foi minha de amiga verdade, nunca mentiu. Poderia ter se aproveitado e feito o que muitas fariam, ter dito que também me amava, me enganado... Como eu sei que as suas colegas teriam feito, naquele ano..."– disse ele sério.

Hermione lembrava do seu quarto ano, o ano em que ocorreu o Torneio Tri-bruxo, o ano que conheceu o melhor jogador de quadribol do mundo: Vitor Krum. (_Nossa, parecia uma epidemia em Hogwarts! A maioria da população feminina estava doente, só pode ter sido isso! Aquelas maníacas! Estavam dispostas a qualquer coisa por um simples olhar seu, Vítor! E, dentre todas elas, que estavam se jogando aos seus pés, você me escolheu! Escondida atrás dos livros da biblioteca, tão estudiosa, mas tão insegura... __Ah, Vítor, tão doce, tão cavalheiro, tão maravilhoso, você tinha tanta certeza do que dizer_... _O que elas teriam feito por um beijo seu? O meu primeiro beijo, com o príncipe encantado, um conto de fadas, que eu não queria ter vivido! Não, com você..._)

"- Eu nunca faria isso Vítor, eu não sou assim!" – disse ela corando.

_Quando o torneio terminou, eu sabia que não te amava, Vítor. Não da maneira que você merecia. E, naquele dia, quando todos se despediam e os demais alunos de Durmstrang iam para a embarcação, eu não menti: "Você é maravilhoso! É o sonho de qualquer mulher! Mas, Vítor, eu só posso te prometer minha amizade, nada mais! Você não pode imaginar o quanto eu sinto por dizer isso.."_

Krum não fez perguntas, mas ela pode perceber que, de alguma forma, ele sabia porque. E começaram a se corresponder...

- Eu sei. Eu, realmente, me apaixonei por você... – ele deu um fraco sorriso, meio constrangido. (_Por favor, que ele não tenha uma recaída! Por favor... Por favor..._)

"- Eu sempre fui honesta. As vezes, eu me perguntava, sabe, se não teria sido mais fácil... Eu acho que teria sido muito pior, tentar enganar a nós dois! Não seria certo!"– disse, sem encará-lo. (_Céus, milhares de vezes eu pensei em como a vida seria tão mais simples, e menos dolorosa, se eu tivesse dito "Eu também te amo"... Se eu não tivesse sido tão correta... Não! Hermione, o que você está pensando! Você tinha razão, não teria dado certo..._)

"- Eu te amei tanto, tive tantas esperanças, que um dia você me amasse. Você, alguém que me via de forma diferente, como uma pessoa real, não um símbolo, ou uma foto que se mexia nos jornais e revistas. Também não vou mentir, no início, eu esperava conquistá-la com as minhas cartas. Mas não era para ser eu, você nunca faltou com a verdade. Fomos confidentes, amigos, mas nunca namorados..." – disse ele nostálgico

"- Você se arrepende? Digo, dessa história de casamento.." – ela tinha essa dúvida, desde que o tema havia aparecido pela primeira vez nas cartas. (_Não se arrependa, não se arrependa... Não, agora!_)

"- Não! Claro que não! Eu realmente a amo. Não posso imaginar minha vida sem Tanya... Desculpe, não quero ser indelicado..." – disse ele meio envergonhado. Não era fácil confidenciar, principalmente para alguém que se tinha amado tanto, que se estava verdadeiramente apaixonado por outra pessoa.

"- Céus, Vítor! Fico feliz de ouvir que você ama sua noiva! Juro que não tenho ciúmes. Somos amigos! Certo?" – disse divertida(_Obrigada, Senhor! Que alívio! Bendita Tanya! Isso! Vitor seja feliz com alguém que te ame. Obrigado! Obrigado!)_

"-Por isso, seremos amigos pra sempre. Tanya também vai gostar de você, eu sei que vai. Espero que sejam grandes amigas..."

"- Estou louca para conhecê-la Vítor." – sorriu. (_Tanya, eu te adoro!_)

"- E você? "– disse ele sério e curioso, ao mesmo tempo.

"- Eu?" – perguntou ela visivelmente surpresa (_Ele não vai me perguntar isso..._)

"- Ah, Hermione, eu sei porque você nunca quis nada comigo... Porque vocês não estão juntos?"

(_Como ele sabe?_) Hermione deixou seus pensamentos vagarem. (_Quando EU soube? Acho que foi antes do Baile de Inverno... Por que aquele idiota não me convidou? Por que eu fiquei tão indignada por não ter sido convidada por ELE? Afinal Harry também é meu amigo e, sinceramente, eu sequer tinha imaginado um convite do Harry...)_

"- Eu não quero perder a amizade dele..."

_Homens! Quem consegue entender o que se passa na sua maldita cabeça? Sua fixação pelas veelas... MALDITA FLEUR! Aquela história de irem ao Baile de Inverno com garotas bonitas... O que eu era! Feia! Que desaforo! Bom, garanto que, depois do Baile, esse conceito deve ter mudado... "Hermione, Neville tem razão, você é uma garota..." Até o Neville já tinha percebido! Nada contra o Neville... Francamente! Sequer ser contabilizada como menina... Que ódio! O último recurso! Uma medida desesperada!_

"- Hermione, é impossível você achar que ele não te ama... Todo aquele ódio, durante o Baile de Inverno, não era por causa da competição, era por você! E eu achando que meu rival era Harry Potter... Se ELE já tivesse percebido que te amava, com certeza, teria me lançado um _Cruciatus_!" – Krum gargalhou com vontade. Era curioso vê-lo rindo dessa maneira. Ele sempre era tão sério.

_Raios! Não, não pode ser verdade... Raios? Por que eu pensei: Raios? Que vocabulário! _

_Ah, meu coração... Meu Amor... Mesmo assim, até hoje, não entendo aquela maldita e estúpida briga depois do Baile. ELE é tão idiota, às vezes! Imbecil! Se tinha sido tão difícil de perceber que eu era uma menina... Porque ele sentiria ciúmes? Porque aquele drama todo? Não, o Vítor está vendo coisas que não existem!_

"- Nada é tão fácil..." – disse ela meio triste

Nunca mais tinham falado sobre aquela briga. Sua amizade tinha estas coisas, não era baseada em palavras ou explicações, mas em algo misterioso e imcompreensível. Numa necessidade absurda de protegerem um ao outro, de estarem próximos, de ser a família que Harry não tinha podido ter. Nem sempre concordavam, inclusive, discordavam ostensivamente em muitas coisas, mas nunca tinham conseguido ficar brigados por muito tempo.

"- Hermione, você pensa demais..." – Vitor Krum disse conclusivamente.


	4. A Gota d'Água

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Sumário:** Voldemort foi destruído. O que mais é necessário para dois cabeças duras deixarem de esconder seus sentimentos? R/H. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens são da tia J.K. e eu não quero ganhar "nenhum pila" com eles. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A Gota d'Água**

Hermione e Vitor Krum ainda permaneceram por um bom tempo no Madame Puddifoot. Apesar das freqüentes cartas, ainda tinham bastante assunto para conversar: o que tinha acontecido em suas vidas desde a última vez que haviam se visto, como seria a festa de casamento, o escândalo que a imprensa faria... Hermione estava tranqüila, Vítor sempre havia sido um bom amigo, desejava sinceramente que ele fosse feliz.

No caminho até o Três Vassouras, Hermione pensava sobre como a vida pode ser estranha. Como estudante estava plenamente realizada, conseguira voltar a Hogwarts para terminar os estudos, seguia sendo a melhor aluna de seu ano, continuava a ser monitora, enfim, tudo aquilo que poderia desejar... Mas, não conseguia se manter resignada com o que não podia ter, algo que não dependia única e exclusivamente dela: o amor. Um amor que doía, mas que a fazia se sentir viva e desejar gritar para que o mundo todo soubesse o seu nome.( _RONALD WEASLEY!) _O que mais a atormentava era a dúvida, não ter certeza se ele a amava ou não.

_Quantas vezes pensei ter visto sinais de que era correspondida? No quinto ano, quando ele me deu um perfume? Cada vez que ele não deixava Malfoy me incomodar? Quando ele aceitou ir a festa de Slughorn comigo, no sexto ano? Parecia fácil demais... Não! Eu estava errada! Eu o queria tanto que via coisas que não existiam... Então, de repente, ele começou a sair com Lilá Brown, aliás, começou a se "esfregar" publicamente nela, por toda Hogwarts... EU SOU UMA IDIOTA MESMO! Não, decididamente, não me amava! Essa foi a prova incontestável! Se amasse jamais chegaria perto de outra, afinal, tinhamos marcado um "compromisso"... Bom, íamos como amigos... Não! Não íamos como amigos! Eu jamais tinha dito que iríamos como amigos! Era um "encontro"! Será que nem isso ele percebeu? Que EU o convidei para sair? Homens! Quem consegue entendê-los?_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Harry, depois do trauma com Cho Chang, não gostava nem de passar na frente do Madame Puddifoot. Gina, um dia, o faria mudar de idéia, mas não seria hoje. Não, quando Hermione tinha uma "reunião particular" com Vitor Krum.Gina estava há vários dias pensando sobre este "encontro" de Hermione. Tinha certeza que Rony iria fazer uma escândalo. (_Como eu posso ter um irmão tão lerdo desse jeito! Por que você não diz que a ama, seu imbecil? Ou, beija de uma vez e pára de atormentar a vida de todo mundo..._)

Ron, depois de caminhar por toda a Hogsmeade, decidiu entrar no Três Vassouras. Continuava remoendo seus pensamentos e, apesar de seu rosto estar totalmente vermelho, sua expressão era indecifrável.Viu queGina e Harry estavam bebendo cerveja amanteigada e sentou-se com eles. Não conseguia nem falar. Não conseguia beber um copo d'agua sequer. Sentia-se totalmente frustrado, estava sendo corroído por um sentimento de total incapacidade. (_Não posso fazer nada para mudar isso... Ela vai casar! Com ele..._)

Gina tinha certeza que o estado do irmão estava, intimamente, relacionado com Hermione e Krum. (_Mas se ele não quer falar... É melhor me preparar para mais uma "daquelas"..._)

Hermione entrou, despreocupadamente, no Três Vassouras. Seus pensamentos a abandonaram quando ela viu seus amigos na mesa. Nem reparou que Ron não tinha um copo a sua frente.

"-Quando você ia nos contar Hermione?" – Ron gritou furioso.

_Sua falsa! Sua Mentirosa! Estava se divertindo com aquele babaca! Ainda bem que eu não esperei prá olhar vocês se beijando! Que nojo!_

"- Pára de gritar, Ronald! O que foi? Contar o quê?" – disse Hermione, começando a se irritar pelo tom ríspido de Ron.

_Meu Deus, e depois falam que nós, mulheres, temos distúrbios de humor! Nunca tive uma TPM assim... Bom, talvez tenha tido um"discreto" mau-humor... Mas não vou deixar ninguém sequer imaginar que eu sei disso..._

"-Quando vai para a Bulgária, com o 'Vitinho'?" – a voz de Ron era sarcástica.

_Sua cretina! Como pôde? Como pôde? Com esse... Esse..._

"- Depois da nossa formatura em Hogwarts..." – repentinamente ela percebeu que não tinha tido tempo de contar nada a ninguém. (_O QUÊ_?_ Como ele poderia saber..._) " VOCÊ ESTAVA ESCUTANDO A MINHA CONVERSA COM O VÍTOR, RONALD WEASLEY?" – o olhar dela era mortal.

_Idiota! Será que você nunca ouviu falar de privacidade! Realmente, você ultrapassou todos os limites, Ronald! TODOS! Onde já se viu? Escutar uma conversa particular... MINHA CONVERSA! Como você é infantil!_

"- Isso não interessa! Sua mentirosa. Sempre... Sempre falando que eram 'só amigos', que só se correspondiam..."

_Eu vi muito bem a "amizade" de vocês! Madame Puddifoot! Como você mente Hermione!_

"- E é verdade. Qual é o seu problema com o Vítor, hein? O Torneio Tri-Bruxo foi há anos, Ronald! Eu não estou 'confraternizando com o inimigo'! Ele não é o imimigo, jamais foi. Lutou ao nosso lado contra Voldemort, você lembra disso?" – ela gritou, cada vez mais furiosa.

_É verdade! Nós somos somente amigos. Seu estúpido, eu nunca namorei ele por SUA causa!_

"-Você vai se casar com ele! E quando ia ME contar?" – disse ele, vermelhíssimo.

_Mentirosa! Mentirosa! Por que você vai se casar? Sempre defendendo aquele filho-da-mãe! O que você vê nele? Hermione, você nem gosta de Quadribol!_

"-Como assim casar? Eu não vou casar! E, se fosse? Você não tinha nada com isso! Quem é você prá se meter na minha vida? Se me lembro, a sua namorada era Lilá Brown... Aliás, não tem como esquecer, com aquele show por todos os cantos de Hogwarts!" – alfinetou ela, sem perceber, enquanto espumava de ódio.

_E daí? E se eu fosse casar? Eu sou solteira e descomprometida. Qual seria o problema? Eu posso casar com quem quiser! Pelo menos eu não fiquei desfilando por toda Hogwarts, como VOCÊ fez! Pelo menos o Vitor não precisou do Neville prá informar que eu sou uma menina!_

Gina e Harry se olharam e, numa concordância silenciosa, sabiam que essa conversa não ia ter um bom desfecho... Hermione tinha acabado de explodir uma coisa que estava presa em sua garganta havia um bom tempo, sem pensar... Isso não era bom!

"- E daí? A Lilá não tem nada a haver com isso! O assunto é você! Você estava sentindo falta da língua dele na sua boca? Como no Baile de Inverno? O que mais vocês fizeram, hein? Não adianta mais, você não tem como negar! Eu sei! Eu ouvi! 'A sua ida para a Bulgária já está planejada, Her-mi-ô-ni-ni!' Por Merlin, ele nem consegue dizer o seu nome direito!– gritou ele.

_Cretina! Garanto que aproveitou bem seu tempo com o Krum... Onde será que ele andou colocando aquelas mãos nojentas? Aquele filho-da-mãe..._

Gina e Harry se olharam, novamente, as coisas estavam indo de mal a pior! Ron confessara que tinha descoberto que ela beijara Krum, no quarto ano! Gina engoliu em seco. (_Eu e a minha boca grande..._)

- Ronald, você é desprezível! Do que você pensa que está me chamando, hein? Beijei! Beijei sim e foi muito bom! Mas, isso foi no QUARTO ANO! Nós não tivemos mais nada depois disso, só amizade! Por que EU não quis. Ele quer me apresentar a noiva.Veio me convidar para o casamento dele. Seu idiota!

_Idiota! Grosso! E ainda me chama de vagabunda! Que absurdo! Se esfregando naquela vadia da Lilá Brown! Na minha cara! E vem com essa conversa, querendo me dar um sermão? Ronald Weasley me dando um sermão! Era só o que faltava... Quem é ele..._

"-Mas, mas..."- Ronald não tinha mais palavras. Estava aliviado. (_Ela não vai casar!) _Mas, desta vez, talvez não fosse possível consertar tudo... As coisas que tinha dito...

_Peraí... Por que ela se importa de eu ter namorado a Lilá?_

"-Ronald, porque você se esforça tanto para transformar a minha vida num inferno?"

_Porque eu te amo tanto? Como você é obtuso, Ronald! Não, EU sou uma estúpida por te amar! O que eu estou esperando? Você se declarar? Eu sei que isso não vai acontecer nunca! NUNCA!_

Ele a encarava, estático. (_Eu estraguei tudo! Ela nunca vai me perdoar! Eu nunca vou poder dizer a ela..._) Havia perdido Hermione de vez! E por nada! Sem jamais tê-la para si. Podia perceber, que ela estava espumando de raiva. Podia ver que ela procurava, a todo custo, conter as lágrimas que teimavam em querer surgir.

"- Não apareça nunca mais na minha frente, Ronald Weasley, nunca mais! Eu te odeio!" – As lágrimas a tinham vencido e corriam pelo seu rosto.

Então, ela ergueu a mão para lhe dar um tapa no rosto. (_Por que você não me deixa em paz? Eu não posso mais suportar isso! Te amar dói, Ronald! Cansei! Eu preciso ficar longe de você! Isso! Longe, bem longe..._).Mas, quando a mão de Hermione estava quase alcançando o rosto de Ron, ele segurou o braço dela. O quadribol tinha servido para alguma coisa, afinal... Ele continuava olhando, fixamente, para Hermione (_Céus! Ela está chorando... EU fiz ela chorar... Outra vez... Hermione, por favor, não chore. Deus me ajude, eu só queria uma chance..._).

Eles estavam perigosamente próximos. Não existiam mais palavras, coisas demais haviam sido ditas, o silêncio era constrangedor...

Quando ele segurou seu braço, para não levar o tapa, Hermione congelou. Ao sentir o toque de Ron, repentinamente, um arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo. Era uma reação instintiva, não podia evitar, sempre acontecia quando se tocavam. Seu coração disparou, parecia querer sair pela boca, como da vez em que dançaram, no casamento de Gui e Fleur. Não conseguia entender o porquê disso acontecer, ele era o maior insensível da face da Terra, só a fazia sofrer e, no presente momento, ela só conseguia sentir o cheiro dele, ouvir sua respiração... Tinha raiva de si mesma. Infelizmente, autocontrole era uma palavra que ela desconhecia perto de Ronald Weasley.

Harry e Gina se olharam. (_ Agora já era... Eles vão se matar!_)

Mas, aí aconteceu a coisa mais estranha de tudo.

Hermione sentiu um súbito frio no estômago. E, então, uma explosão. Era todo aquele sentimento guardado por anos, todas as brigas que tiveram, todo o desejo, era tudo. Quando ela percebeu, "já era tarde demais" e suas línguas já haviam se encontrado num beijo quente e molhado. Parecia tão óbvio, tão natural, era como se já tivessem feito isso milhares de vezes, desde sempre. O calor que vinha da respiração dele se espalhava como uma onda por todo o seu corpo, fazendo ela sentir como se estivesse queimando. E, ainda, faltavam palavras, e ar também, mas não existiam palavras, nada. Sabiam tudo, todas as coisas, todos os sentimentos, o motivo oculto de todas as brigas.

"-Agora, sim, pode me odiar!"- disse Ron, meio inseguro. (_Céus, ela não me deu um tapa!_)

"- Ron... Cala a boca!" – disse ela, o puxando de volta para si. (_Eu devo estar ficando louca!)_

Mais estupefatos do que nunca, Harry e Gina se olhavam e olharam para os dois se beijando, e se olhavam novamente.

"-Harry, querido, você está entendendo alguma coisa aqui?" (_Eles estão..._ _O que foi isso? O mundo está perdido!_)

"-Acho que isso é uma declaração de amor..." (_Aleluia, irmãos... Acho que até ouço o som de sinos...)_

"-Foi a coisa mais estranha que eu já vi... Mesmo vindo desses dois..." (_Ufa!_ _Achei que teria filhos antes desses cabeças duras se acertarem... Isso é, se o Ron me deixasse dormir com o Harry, algum dia...)_

"-Nem me fala..." -Harry concordou.

E foi assim que começou. Literalmente sem palavras, sem explicações, sem um "Eu te amo", apenas começou e simplesmente não se largaram mais. Mas isso não quer dizer que seja fácil ficar juntos, ou que seja monótono. Porque afinal, eles são Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger, ou seja, uma nova guerra havia começado no mundo mágico...

* * *

N/A: Desculpem a demora, mas as aulas da faculdade começaram... 

N/A: Agradeço ao pessoal que mandou as reviews. Espero que leiam a seqüência, assim que ela sair mando um aviso...

N/A: Essa história continua em "No Limite da Razão" - Eles ficaram juntos, quase por acidente, mas ambos tem uma personalidade forte... O que pode acontecer quando seus hormônios parecem querer tomar conta da situação?


End file.
